


Before You Go

by anightway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, DNF, Heartbreak, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Moving Out, Oneshot, Sad, Youtuber - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, split up, still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightway/pseuds/anightway
Summary: “no,” george whispered, looking down at his unlaced shoes, “no clay. you ruined it.”
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 28
Kudos: 199





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! 
> 
> second work,, again i wrote this a hot minute ago, not new pls don’t bully :D
> 
> (very obviously inspired by lewis capaldi’s before you go!!)
> 
> very kindly saying if u don’t like this ship that’s totally fine,, 100% valid!!!! but pls don’t be rude to me in any way for using these two as a rant write :/ 
> 
> i also use dreams name in this.. sry :(
> 
> they’ve expressed they’re fine being in fanfics and there’s nothing really fun in here anyways :((( 
> 
> i made this when i was sad so if ur in a good mood i don’t think u should read it :0
> 
> if ur still reading pls have a good day!!! :D
> 
> also if ur an irl, stop reading my shit, it makes me so fucking uncomfortable and i’ve asked you to stop multiple times. thank you.

the living area looked empty. george’s throw blankets are now packed away in a moving van, the shelves lining the walls are vacant and none of george's empty coffee cups are set on his old living room table. the kitchen is raided of character and their once shared bedroom is completely ridden of george’s presence. 

clays head was in his hands, his cries reverberating back into his skull. he looked up at george, clearing his throat, “before you go,” he whispered from the couch, “was there something I could’ve said to make it all better?” his heart was beating abnormally fast and his head was fuzzy, empty of thought.

george looked back at clay, watching the younger man's heart shatter right in front of him. his dirty zip-up jacket, his baggy sweatpants, his red, puffy eyes, and his tear streamed face was staring back at geroge. there was hope in his eyes, hope that george would stay. part of george wanted to forgive and forget, but he couldn’t. he can’t rid his mind about how bad clay hurt him, betrayed him, played him like a pawn on a chessboard. 

“no,” george whispered, looking down at his unlaced shoes, “no clay. you ruined it.” 

the younger man let out a wrecked sob that george would never forget. the only thing running through george’s mind was that broken cry, thinking about how bad he’s hurting clay. he knows he should think about himself right now, but it’s all he can do. 

clay, on the other hand, he’s hardly thinking at all. 

the only thing running through his mind was the bet, the stupid fucking bet. god, how could he be so dumb to bet on someone’s feelings? clay didn’t expect to fall in love with his best friend, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t regret everything from the past two years. their late night conversations, their first kiss, their first hookup to their first fight. he would give anything to replace them, just so he didn’t have to deal with the pain of george leaving in the future, the fucking light of his life walking away as if nothing had happened, as if the last couple years didn’t mean anything to him - and that’s what hurt the most. 

george seemed careless about the situation, like it was just another day. but fuck, of course he cared. he cared so much, he was scared out of his mind, too. he wasn’t ready to leave, he wasn’t ready to run, he wasn’t ready to lose the love of his life. 

but george was betrayed. he was used by the only person he has ever cared so much about. he knows he deserves better. 

george stood by the door of the apartment, holding the doorknob, watching, waiting for a dream to say something. he waited a minute, and then another, and another until he couldn’t take it anymore. he took in a shaky breath befor opening the door and taking one step out of the uncomfortable air. 

before the door was fully shut, he heard a small voice cry out, “i love you.” george’s heart sank, reaching down to the bottom of his feet. his heart like glass, being cracked with every step he took further away from his old lover. 

clay was now on the floor of his lonely living space, his life crumbling before his eyes and his heart being broken into pieces. he dug his sweater paw into his eyes, rubbing away the pain as if he rubbed hard enough, he would wake from his bad dream. when he pulled his arms away, george was a still standing there, longing to leave the uncomfortable place he used to call his home, ready to leave the younger man. 

“wait!” clay said, quickly getting up from his place on the floor. “please, george” 

“what.” george looked so sad and clay had never felt so horrible in his life. 

the taller sucked in a deep breath, “can i give you one last kiss before you go?” 

“okay.” george whispered. 

clay stepped towards george, a broken smile barely visible on his face. the older looked up at him, taking in his beauty before he leaves it all behind. george stares at the freckles littered across clay’s nose, his beautiful green eyes, his unruly blond hair, the small dimple on the left side of his face. he fixates on clays crooked tooth, his uneven smile and even the small droplets of tears clinging to his eyelashes. 

clay focused on george’s deep brown eyes, his crooked nose, his soft skin. he raked his eyes down george’s beautiful body, his lanky arms and astonishing thighs; clay will miss marking them up. 

the last thing the younger focuses on is george’s perfect lips. clay reaches out a hand to rest gently on george’s jaw, running a thumb along his cheek. george leans into the touch, nerves melting away and head empty other than clays presence. george’s eyes flickered to clays lips, remembering the feeling of them on his. he slowly gazes upwards, noticing clay is staring at his, too. 

clay leans in, pressing their foreheads together. he rubbbed his nose against george’s, chuckling softly at their predicament. the taller sucks in a breath before softly pressing his lips onto the smallers. differing from their first kiss, no fireworks went off in either of their minds. this time it was familiar and comforting. clays right hand was still on george’s jaw as he brought his left down to lightly place on his waist. the older pushed his hip into clays’s light touch, kissing him with every emotion bottled up inside. 

pain, sadness, loneliness, and longing taking over the kiss while george let go of the doorknob and wrapped his arms around clays waist. their lips move in sync like many times before and their breathing merged together, heart heavy in their chests. 

george was queezing clays mid, keeping him as close as possible with their chests in contact. clay moved his right hand from george’s jaw to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss and praying silently that george will change his mind, that george will want to stay. once clays started shifting his hand from george’s hip to his lower back, george had to pull away. 

clay chases george’s lips, catching them one last time before taking a step back, sadness pooling back into his eyes. george gaze fell to the carpet, not able to meet clay’s stare. 

“i have to go.” george cleared his throat, before turning around and opening the door once more. 

“i love you.” clay whispers, breathing ragid, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“bye, clay.” 

george looked back one more time, made eye contact with clay the last fucking time, before softly shutting the door to his old apartment. as george pulled it shut, he heard small sobs from inside. he heard hiccups and whimpers before complete silence. 

clay couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he just stood, arms closing impossibly tighter around his waist, compressing himself as if to completely stop breathing all together. he reached for his eyes, pushing the heels of his hands into them, trying to stop the tears from falling. he pulled his hands away slowly taking in the empty environment. he glanced at a small, glass vase that carried a fake flower from the first date he and george went on. he walked over to the banister, harshly grabbing the vase, ready to throw it at the newly empty wall. but he stared at the vase, thought about all the memories he and george had made. his anger left and clay sat down in the middle of the room, gently holding the glass in one hand and wiping his tears with the others as he sobbed and yelled. 

clay wasn’t ready to lose george. 

george listened to those sounds of heartbreak, thinking about how happy clay has made him feel in the past. george wondered if he made a mistake, wondered if he had overreacted, but he pushed that thought away, quickly wiping a tear from his eye. as he slid down the door in the old, dirty hallway and let his tears fall freely. sobs racked george’s body before whispering out a confession. 

“i love you, too.”

... pssstt,, i have a fluffy fic if u wanna read that after heartbreak


End file.
